As computers, such as central processing units, servers, and other similar types of electronic components grow in speed and shrink in size, power consumed within the system per unit volume (power density) increases dramatically. Thus, it becomes essential to dissipate the heat generated by components within the system during operation to ensure that the components remain within their normal operating temperature ranges since, otherwise, the components will fail immediately or will have too short a lifetime.
One of the most effective techniques of dissipating heat from a computer, or a similar type of electronic component, is to provide an internal fan, or fan assembly, to directly apply a relatively high-velocity air across the surface of the internal components to force cool the components. This raises the convective heat transfer coefficient for the surface of the internal components, thereby increasing the convection cooling.
Although a fan-based system provides effective component cooling, it has draw-backs. For example, if the fan fails or locks up, there is no way to cool the components of the computer because there is usually no back-up capability. Thus, the components may overheat causing them to malfunction and the computer to fail. A viable solution in this regard is to incorporate a secondary, or redundant, fan to protect the component from overheating should the primary fan fail. The redundant fan is usually designed to run continuously with the primary fan while the components are in operation since it has the advantage of offering additional cooling while simultaneously fulfilling the ultimate objective for implementing the other fan.
However, in these arrangements, the mounting of the fans to the chassis of the component is difficult and time-consuming largely due to the small amount of area in the chassis available to receive the fans. Also, it is difficult to insure that the fans are installed in the proper orientation in the chassis to insure proper air flow. Further, if the redundant fan fails, air will tend to backflow through it, thus disrupting the flow pattern through the remaining, operable fan(s).
Accordingly, what is needed is a computer, or other similar type of electronic component, incorporating an internal fan assembly for cooling the interior of the computer, with the fan assembly being easily and quickly installed in the chassis of the computer in a particular orientation to insure proper air flow.